Lost or ¿Found?
by SarahWRadcliffe
Summary: After a particulary tiring case, their youngest went missing. Now, a year later, they have the oportunity to get him back but will they let the case consume them and not notice what is infront of them? THIS STORY WILL BE SLASH SR/DM. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Lost and ¿Found?

Author: Sarahwradcliffe

Chapter: ONE

General Disclaimer:

I don't own anything you might recognize…

Author's Note:

You should probably take into consideration this story WILL BE SLASH.

Summary:

It has been a year since anyone has seen Reid and now, while on a new case, Morgan is absolutely sure that he had found his missing lover in one Jonathan Peace. Is it true and if so, what happened. SLASH.

CHAPTER ONE

It all happened before so fast it took them a while to realize he was missing. They had been working for three weeks on a very difficult case in a very little town on the outskirts of Nevada and they had been stretched thin. Several women where being abducted and they were being mummified, they internal organs appearing in several parts of town and the police force there was not big enough to handle everything so they had helped. The crime scenes were brutal and gruesome and more so because they each had to visit them y themselves to try and cover them all before another women was killed. They had taken three scenes each and it was Reid that had realized the presence of a satanic statue in all of his crime scenes and that had been the break they had been waiting for.

The investigation had been simple from then on, a phone call to Garcia to see if anyone in town had some connection to any satanic cult and a five minute search later had produced one name. Aurora Genzo, a 45 years old woman with a military background and a title in taxidermy. They were supposed to drive straight to the police department after their search and when they all got there; local police had already gotten a hold on the woman and Hotch, Gideon and Morgan had immediately moved to interrogate them. She told them where she was hiding the missing woman and Prentiss and JJ quickly went to get her. After that, Aurora had completely shut up and no amount of pressure form any of them had made her talk. When Prentiss and JJ had returned with good news from the hospital JJ noticed it.

Spencer Reid had yet to appear.

Morgan moved to call him while JJ called Garcia and told her to track his phone; none of them even made them to the phones when one of the local policemen entered to report and abandoned vehicle, the exact same vehicle that Spencer had been riding.

The search had been exhausting, even today, a year later, Hotch wondered how his youngest agent, his friend, Spencer Reid had vanished without a trace and no one knew anything.

They had all taken it very hard. Garcia's usual bubbly self had vanished that day finally realizing that the evilness that passed through her computer screens had found a way to seep into her life darkening her usually happy self.

JJ had never lost hope that she was going to see him again. They had worked hard on Spencer's case for a while until other cases had forced them to put it on the backburner and eventually realizing it to the local police who treated it as just another missing person. She still checked up on the progress of the case even when there has been no progress in ten months.

Emily missed him; it was clear that even when their start had been very rocky they had grown on each other. She kept her walls up all the time but it was always the little things that made her break. She broke down when she had found Spencer's coffee cup in the cabinet and no one had been able to comfort her, none of them knowing how to.

Gideon blamed himself. No matter how many people told him there was nothing he could have done, he still blamed himself for it. He had taken to spending his free time with Diana Reid, reading to her and keeping her company. He had also taken on the expense of her treatment and when the rest of the team had realized it they had started depositing some money on his bank account, if he had realized it he hadn't said anything.

He himself felt as if he had lost a son, and he guessed that in a way or another he had. Reid was their youngest and they had all felt the need to protect him from the big bad world they lived in and they all hurt knowing that they hadn't been able to.

No one was sadder about Spencer's disappearance than Morgan. Hotch sighed as he watched his agent writing a report by himself in an isolated part of the bullpen. They had been forced to accept someone new as part of the team but no one lasted more than a couple of weeks, the lack of cooperation from everyone and the active hostility against them had them placing their transferring papers quick enough. The one who antagonized them more was Morgan and Hotch had a feeling that there had been more than just friendship between his two male agents.

JJ walked toward him and told him that they had a new case. He nodded at her and moved towards Gideon's office only to find him silently staring out of the window.

"Gideon, we have a new case." He said.

"It has been a year." Gideon answered ignoring Hotch's previous statement. "Do you think he is still alive somewhere?" he asked and Hotch sighed.

"I… I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I don't know what to think anymore." He finished and Gideon nodded at his answer.

"We better move, the others are probably waiting." Hotch moved to let Gideon pass and as he was closing the door he saw Spencer's picture in Gideon's desk.

He moved towards it and smiled at it. It had been Spencer's first birthday with the team and if it hadn't been for Garcia, Hotch was sure they wouldn't have even known but somehow Garcia had made him tell her and she had prepared him a surprise party.

The picture that held in his hand was the picture of that day and of one of Spencer's rarely seen true smiles.

He sighed and smiled sadly at it placing it silently back on the desk.

"No matter what, I hope you are ok." He said before closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Lost and ¿Found?

Author: Sarahwradcliffe

Chapter: ONE

General Disclaimer:

I don't own anything you might recognize…

Author's Note:

You should probably take into consideration this story WILL BE SLASH.

Summary:

It has been a year since anyone has seen Reid and now, while on a new case, Morgan is absolutely sure that he had found his missing lover in one Jonathan Peace. Is it true and if so, what happened. SLASH.

CHAPTER TWO

JJ seemed nervous and anxious when they all entered. You didn't need to be a profiler to realize it but no one commented anything.

She handed them a copy of the police reports filled and Hotch's heart stopped.

"Nevada City, California. Twenty seven males have disappeared in the last two months all ranging from twenty to twenty years of age, all from mummified with their internal organs missing. Said organs have been found in different areas of the city. Same M.O as last time except the change in gender." She said knowing everyone knew what time she was referring to.

"This is impossible, we caught her." Said Morgan in a breathless whisper. "She couldn't have escaped could she? I mean, without us knowing?"

"I checked as soon as this file reached me, Aurora Genzo died two months ago in a prison riot. Three days before the first attack in Nevada City to be precise." Said JJ with something akin to regret in her voice.

"So it could be a family member or an accomplish or someone related to the last crime." Said Gideon checking the reports. "Can you tell us anything on the victims?"

"All aspiring stars, thirteen were aspiring models, all of them were gaining momentum according to their agents, three of them shared the same agency but no connection to the others, seven aspiring actors with minor roles in famous day time soaps, three of them were getting a two week contract for their shows but no known relation between shows or actors, six aspiring singers with paid jobs in local cafes and bars, no relation between them but eighteen of the twenty seven victims frequented the same coffee shop and one stripper with a private show on a mayor ladies club. None of the other victims ever visited the place and no relation was found based on known friends even when the town is relatively small."

Hotch nodded at that but made no comment. Every one was quite until Prentiss voiced, what they all were thinking.

"Could this be the person who took Reid?" she asked more to herself than to her superiors and everyone stared at her.

"We need to get ready." Said Hotch as he grabbed the papers and things they needed. "Wheels up in thirty and JJ, tell Garcia that she is going with us. She will be more help there than here." He said and exited the room before any one could say anything else. Gideon following closely behind.

"We better get moving, we have work to do" said Morgan who seemed to be the only one not reacting to the news. Prentiss noticed that and stopped him.

"Morgan... I didn't mean it like that… I just… I" she was at lost as to what to say.

"We know Emily, I guess we just don't want to get our hopes up. But it is alright, I promise." He said leaving the room towards his desk to get his things set.

JJ and Prentiss following, they all were apprehensive about the case but they wouldn't have given it to any other team for anything, that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Lost and ¿Found?

Author: Sarahwradcliffe

Chapter: ONE

General Disclaimer:

I don't own anything you might recognize…

Author's Note:

You should probably take into consideration this story WILL BE SLASH.

Summary:

It has been a year since anyone has seen Reid and now, while on a new case, Morgan is absolutely sure that he had found his missing lover in one Jonathan Peace. Is it true and if so, what happened. SLASH.

CHAPTER THREE

_Nevada City, California, The Penguin Club_

The Penguin club was known for many things, whether the sexy waitresses in skimpy outfits or the hot and handsome male waiters who attended to the female clientele of the club. Every night, the place was packed with town regulars and tourists interested in seeing a hot piece of body work for a tip. Private parties were scheduled for every other weekend and for many it was the Vegas styled bachelor (or bachelorette) party many dreamed with without the Vegas price range.

Timothy Caine, proud owner, smiled when he saw the monthly financial statements. Everyone knew who he was and it was many people's dream to work for him. Fair pay and he even helped you out if you needed a place to stay seeing as how he owned a small apartment building he mostly rented his employees.

"Hey handsome" said a voice to his left and he turned to see Jennifer Taylor (Jenny to everyone who worked there), his life long friend and bartender, leaning on the bar with two beers on hand.

"So David is up today, you think he is ready?" he asked concerned for his new dancer.

"Are you sure that is what worries you? Because you know, as do I, that he is more than ready. We both saw him at that private party" she said and he smiled at the memory, poor kid almost had a heart attack when one of his boldest regulars had asked for a private dance from the shy waiter. After much coaxing, he had agreed and everyone had been shocked at how good he was, when Jason, Timothy's previous dancer had gone missing, everyone had been very worried about it but business was business and he had asked David to cover for him, it had taken a while but finally he had agreed.

The memory of what had happened to his previous dancer erased the smile of his face.

"Maybe I should cancel tonight's show" he said turning to Jenny.

"I know you are worried, so am I, he is like a son to me but he agreed to it, we can protect him and you are also paying that cop to look out for him. He wont be left alone, hell none of your male employees are left alone now, they move together and they all practically live together so there are no chances." She said and he sighed.

"You are right, I better go see if everything is ready." He said and grabbed his beer and went of back stage.

He stood there for a while watching as every one of his girls fuzzed around David, whether it was helping him get his custom on, or putting make up on his face or just trying to get him to relax. Mattie was well liked by everyone and every one loved to help him in anyway possible.

He remembered how David had come into their lives.

_Flashback_

It had been a great night, the tips had been great and every one was generally happy. Timothy Caine smiled as several of his girls

left waving at him happily from the corner. Once alone he went on his usual routine check of the club before closing. He saw a black bag of trash that someone had forgotten to take out and so with a little grumble, he ended up doing it.

He turned off all the lights, made sure the alarm was set and the liquor cabinets locked tightly before grabbing the bag and heading to the back of the club. He hummed his favourite song as he walked before he heard something.

A moan.

A pain filled moan to be exact.

"Hello? I anyone there?" he asked into the night and was rewarded with a small moan of help.

He rushed towards the source of the pain and found the small beat up body of a young man who tried to scramble when he caught sight of him.

"No please, don't hurt me anymore please" the plea brought tears to the otherwise strong man. He slowly approached the young man. He noticed the blood and almost froze on his tracks but knew that he had to get help for the kid.

He moved slowly as to not scare the kid further and took his phone from his front pocket and quickly dialled 911 not bothering to explain much before hanging up.

"It's ok. Help is on the way kid. Can you tell me your name?" he asked and was greeted with a confused look from the most sad pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. The kid moved his lips trying to say something and Tim moved closer to hear him.

"I…I don't know…" was the silent response he had before consciousness left the boy completely.

_ End Flashback_

It had been almost eleven months to the day and Tim had spent every waking moment with the kid since taking him to the hospital. His prognosis had not been gone. Retrograde amnesia due to severe trauma to the head plus a slew of other injuries that had him bed ridden for two weeks. They had talked a lot during those two weeks and Timothy had found a friend in the kid. There was something about him that told him that it was important for him to take care of the kid, and Tim being a believer had taken the kid under his wing.

He had gotten him an identity starting from a bracelet that they had found on him with a letter D engraved on it and so they had both agreed that David could be his name and Tim had adopted

him as another one of his family members and had added Caine had a last name. He had gotten him a couple of outfits to wear and a place in his apartment building.

David, at first, didn't want to accept Tim's generosity but it soon became either take it or end back in the streets again and that just wouldn't do. Besides once Jenny met him, she had adopted him a the son she never had and wouldn't hear a word of it.

So instead David had decided to work for his things and they learned he was a quick study. Having spent three weeks under Jenny's tutoring, he became a very gifted bartender having somehow memorized the ingredients of every drink there was.

He had worked in pretty much everything in the club and Jenny and him were thinking about sending him to some college. He was no older than twenty seven and even when he might have already graduated from some college, they had no proof of it. They hadn't talked to David yet.

"Oh, hey Tim, Dave's almost ready." Said Teresa the make up artist.

"Good, the show is about to start." He said and smiled as David's face turned green. He moved and placed a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder. "Don't worry about it my boy, everything will be ok. You'll see."

He was rewarded with one of David's rare true smiles. They all heard the announcer introduce the new dancer and everyone clapping at him. David smiled, sighed and stood up from his seat taking his cowboy hat with him and placing it a top his now raven hair.

"Let the show begin" he said to everyone who had gathered there for him before he got on stage and danced his heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Lost and ¿Found

Story: Lost and ¿Found?

Author: Sarahwradcliffe

Chapter: Four

General Disclaimer:

I don't own anything you might recognize…

Author's Note:

You should probably take into consideration this story WILL BE SLASH.

Summary:

It has been a year since anyone has seen Reid and now, while on a new case, Morgan is absolutely sure that he had found his missing lover in one David Peace. Is it true and if so, what happened. SLASH.

:

Chapter Four

To say the show had been a success would be putting it mildly, everyone at the club had loved the way David danced and he had received more than a couple of very bold invitations from both the female and male clientele.

He was smiling by the time he reached the bar asking for a glass of water and both Tim and Jenny stood smiling at him as proud parents would do.

"What did you think?" he had to yell to be heard over the loud music.

"you were great baby!" said Jenny excited. "I am so proud of you."

"we both are actually Dave. You did great. You can rest or you could take some tables though I would prefer it if you rested." Said Tim, he didn't want to over exhaust him.

"Nah Tim, I am way too hyperactive to just go and rest. I'll take the corner tables. They seem calm so I guess they wont be ordering much." He said trying to compromise with his boss.

"Yeah, Tim, let the kid do it. It's ok dear you go and I will deal with Tim here." Answered Jenny before Tim had time to even think of a comeback and David was gone before Tim could protest.

"Jenny, you know that I was just trying to…" started Tim before they were interrupted.

"Hey Jen, be a doll and get me a couple o'beers." Said Officer Wilkinson.

"Sure doll, how's the investigation going?" she asked as he handed him the drinks. The officer sighed downing his first beer. Tim and Jen knew that it was not a good sign.

"I called some Feds today, this thing, its out of our hands." He said sadly and they both nodded at him. "They are arriving tomorrow morning and they would be taking over the investigation. I don't know what to do anymore guys, I mean, I hate it, I hate that I have to give all my work over to those feds but I, I just don't know what to do anymore." He said and Tim put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You'll catch the bastard, I am sure of it." Said Tim and Officer Wilkinson snorted dropping a stack of papers on top of the bar.

"Look, there is all the evidence we have about the crimes and I have read it a thousand times, hell, I have it memorized I that hasn't helped me on anything. I can't even tell if the person we are looking for is a man or a woman." Jen and Tim knew that they had to let the poor man get it all out of his system.

"It has to be a man." A new voice said and they all were startled to see David going, quite quickly through all the files without flinching at the gruesome pictures. Robert (officer Wilkinson) slammed the file closed but David didn't look the least put out by it.

"You are not supposed to read that. No one outside of those involved in the investigation are supposed to read those." Robert said softly grabbing the file.

"I am sorry, the file seemed familiar and I just grabbed it, but I insist, it has to be a man." Said David fully confident on what he was saying.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and David moved to the other side of the bar to prepare some drinks for the tables he was waiting.

"Statistically, men are more prone to become serial killers." He said without paying much attention. Jen had noticed that sometimes David would go into this deep thinking states and she had also noticed that it was when he answered the questions with out thinking it twice.

"And look at the victims, they are all young males in the prime of their lives. The killer has to be strong to physically subdue them, a women wouldn't have the strength to do it. Especially if they all have similar built to Jason's." he said before grabbing the drinks and walking to his tables leaving three very shocked adults.

"It makes sense doesn't it Rob. I don't know how the kid know that but it makes sense." Said Tim sounding awed.

"It does, it… I mean, I think…umm…I think I have to go back to work now." He said paying for the drinks and grabbing the file before saying good bye.

"Did you see that?" said Tim in awe to Jen.

"Do you think that maybe, David could have been a cop, I mean, how else would he know all of those facts." She told him. Tim shrugged knowing that he had some calls to make, he had never stopped searching for David's real identity.


End file.
